You and Me
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: Just a cute, sweet, very fluffy one-shot! Read and find out!


**Welcome to 'You and Me'! This is indeed a one-shot (very fluffy one if I do say so myself!). This came to me maybe like a week or two weeks ago, but I just didn't know how to write this. But tonight I decided to finish it since I was really bored. But I think it came out pretty well! I hope you guys enjoy this because I know I really loved the one-shot! Please read and review because I doubt you guys will regret it if you love fluff! :D**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lemonade Mouth or anyone in Lemonade Mouth or else Hayley and Blake would both be living in Canada right now (insider: P)! Oh! And I do not own the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool December night. The full bright moon smiling down at the world. The leaves danced as the bland wind swished by. In the distance the faint 'hoot' of an owl could be heard along with the waters hitting the shore. In simple words, the night was perfect.<p>

A few blocks away a sound of strumming could be heard. It was a beautiful melodic sound making the atmosphere feel more at bliss. The musician let her fingers glide across the long neck of her acoustic guitar, humming along to the tune. Her gaze once in a while would leave her guitar and trail up to the perfect night sky. She breathed in the sweet smell of the air feeling content.

She let her lips tug into an enchanted smile. She was at ease enjoying when the wind would pass by her whisking through her soft waves.

Beside her laid a figure on the sand with deep brown eyes. His gaze was rested on his companion. He admired her every move, every stroke, every note played, and every hum he was able to hear escape from her. He loved the way her eyes would sparkle whenever she found a new rhythm to play or silly rhymes that would match the timing.

And just like the night, she was perfect. Perfect, he would have to say was an understatement if comparing this girl. This girl was so precious, so beautiful, and just amazing that he sometimes thought she was a dream. _A girl like that is only once in a lifetime._ He remembered his grandmother telling him those very words when she first met her.

He couldn't agree more. He was absolutely in love with this girl and nothing could or would ever change that.

Her gaze shifted away from the clouds and down to her companion's thoughtful face. She could feel a small chuckle bubble in her throat. He looked so handsome, she noted. She sat her guitar down across from her and took a place beside him resting her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she mumbled out quietly not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment between them. He answered truthfully by saying: "You,"

Instead of holding back her chuckle like the first time, she let it out grinning "You are such a sap,"

"Maybe, but its true," her grin turned into a genuine smile as she felt herself being wrapped into strong arms. They stayed like that for a while neither saying a word. The only thing heard was their even breaths.

After some time though she let some words escape her soft lips "Let's walk by the shore."

He not wanting to move from such a comfortable position groaned softly into her hair.

"Please just for a little," she pleaded. She smiled when she felt his arms release her tiny waist reluctantly and she swiftly sat up. He too sat up, slowly but surely. He dusted off some sand from his arms and legs before fully standing up and offering his hand to her.

She gleefully took his hand and stood up, she hug him around the waist and stood on the tips of her toes and stole a quick kiss on his lips. She released him and started her way closer to the water.

"Wait for me!" he called out coming from behind her and capturing her in his arms. She squealed in surprise and struggled herself from his grip, but he of course was stronger. "Oh no you don't," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back.

Before she could say anything he quickly lifted her off the ground and started spinning her around. She couldn't hold it in as she started laughing hysterically begging to be released.

"Say you love me!" he said still spinning her around. "If you don't put me down I'm going to be sick!"

"Say you love me!"

"What if I don't want to say that?"

"Then I won't put you down! Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!" he commanded once more smirking when he felt her struggle.

"Okay! Okay, I love you! Now, let me down!" He grinning in triumph let her down as commanded. She hit his arm playfully and crossed her arms over her chest mumbling "You are such an ass,"

The grin never leaving his face "But you love me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She took his hand beginning her walk again "Come on, Romeo." "Fine, if I'm 'Romeo' then you are my Juliet."

"You are so corny,"

"And you aren't?"

"Ha, ha funny." She remarked sarcastically rolling her brown orbs once again. His reply was a hearty laugh and a squeeze to her hand. His laugh was so contagious that soon enough she too found herself laughing.

They stayed like that for a while, in each other's company, letting the wind and the waters speak for them. Their relationship would work like this, they would tease then just enjoy the moment. And he loved that about them, they were just so relaxed around each other, they could tell each other anything and the other wouldn't get offended. They were best friends but and the same time in a relationship together. _They just worked_. And he knew she was the right one.

He knew staring down at her for a moment that this was the girl who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He loved her to death, with a passion so big no one would be able to take away.

He drew her closer to him letting their eyes connect. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose. She smiled up at up and softly kissed his lips. Her arms found their way around his waist as he caressed her cheek. He loves savoring these moments with her. These moments were his favorites; he wouldn't trade them for anything.

She pulled him closer to him. She loved the way she felt when she touch him or he touch her. She felt secured and loved.

After some time in this state he gently pulled away, "Stella," he breathed out her name. She felt goose bumps hearing him say her name with his deep, husky voice. "Hmm?" she was still kind of love struck by the amazing kiss.

"I love you,"

She felt herself smile; she opened her eyes and looked into his. "Me too,"

He kissed her again, more passionately than the last one. But then he pulled away leaving her wanting more. She pouted to herself when he left their embrace and took her hand leading her to where they were first sitting.

She wanted to ask him what he was doing as he sat down and pulled her down with her, but she was too shocked to say anything when he picked up her guitar and starting strumming a rhythm she was unfamiliar with.

He looked at her and smiled before he opened his mouth letting beautiful sounding lyrics escape his lips…

_What __day __is __it?__And __in __what __month?__  
><em>_This __clock __never __seemed __so __alive__  
><em>_I __can't __keep __up __and __I __can't __back __down__  
><em>_I've __been __losing __so __much __time_

_'Cause __it's __you __and __me __and __all __of __the __people __with __nothing __to __do__  
><em>_Nothing __to __lose__  
><em>_And __it's __you __and __me __and __all __other __people__  
><em>_And __I __don't __know __why, __I __can't __keep __my __eyes __off __of __you__  
><em>

Two questions ran through her mind as she was witnessing this: _a) how the hell does he know how to play? And b) did he write this song?_

It was true; she had never heard this song before, ever, so he must have written it.

_One __of__t the __things __that __I __want __to __say __just __aren't __coming __out __right__  
><em>_I'm __tripping __on __words__  
><em>_you__'__ve __got __my __head __spinning__  
><em>_I __don't __know __where __to __go __from __here_

And it went like this for the first half of the song, her being shocked and trying to comprehend what exactly was happening. That is until she made a decision that he had magically learned how to play and that he wrote this song (even though she still doesn't know how).

_What day is it__?__  
><em>_And in what month?__  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive_

And with the last strum he finished with a satisfied smile on his face.

She grinned and he took that as an approval that she loved it. She tackled him in a kiss and when she pulled away she said: "I love it," she didn't ask him the questions that were bugging her because she just didn't care. He had just sung a song for her (on the flipping guitar!) and she absolutely loved it.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"But I'm still mad at you,"

He gave a confused look "Wha-Why?"

"Because you didn't finish…"

"Didn't finish what?"

She smirk and grabbed a hold of his collar "this," and with that said she pulled their lips together hard in a passionate kiss. He smirked in the kiss before kissing her back with just as much enthusiasm.

He grabbed her waist and switch positions so now he was the one laying on top of her. He slowly laid himself on top of her and put his forearms on either side of her trapping her under him. She let go of his collar and starting playing with his long locks. Even in this cool night she felt herself burning under his touch. Their bodies acted as one, two hearts combining with one another. He parted their lips with his tongue and gave himself entrance into her mouth.

She held back a moan from escaping her throat as they started their battle for dominance. After some time neither had won yet, due to competitive attitudes, but lack of air was taking place and they had to reluctantly pull away.

They were both panting heavily both pair of eyes reading two things: love and lust. Chocolate connected with mocha. He pulled himself up a little so that he wasn't pressing down on her.

"Stella…" he said quietly. They had both finally calmed down to the normal state of breathing. "Charlie?"

_Okay, this was the moment. Once in a life time, once in a life time, _he chanted to himself.

"Marry me?"

And with that one precious smile he knew his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**I know really short one-shot, but you got to admit it was pretty freaking adorable xD Anywho, like I said (or wrote) please review it would mean the world to me because I like to know what you guys think of this! Love you all :)**


End file.
